


My Hero

by CaledonRetreat



Series: Caledon Retreat Smut Collection [8]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sylvari (Guild Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaledonRetreat/pseuds/CaledonRetreat
Summary: A romantic romp with the Sylvari Warrior who was bested by the Green Knight in Caledon Forest and his boisterous lover.





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> These fics are written for free on request, and are copied from my tumblr (caledonretreat).
> 
>  **If you would like your own smutty fic written, please don't hesitate to contact me and we can discuss details** :D Peace and love x

Eladus made his way through the garden at a slow pace today. The Menders at the Grove told him he was perfectly fine and ready to go back home, but he could still feel a dull ache in his ribs if he stretched himself too far. As a matter of culture, he didn’t fear death, but he wasn’t inclined to meet it entirely after suffering a savage defeat at the hands of the Green Knight. Knowing that the vainglorious murderer was dead was some comfort to Eladus and helped him sleep a little better, but he had taken some time to heal.

He spent most of his day in his garden, letting his body rest and rejuvenate in the sunshine whilst he set his mind away from his aches and pains and to meticulously tending to each carefully organised patch. He had flowers and herbs, little cacti in pots, an alcove set aside for creepers and lichens, but his pride and joy was the spongy moss beneath his feet. Everything had a right to grow, as the Pale Mother had taught him, and Eladus took pride in his horticulture. His garden was a shrine, his own peaceful part of the world just for him and his passions.

“You look like you’re having fun.” Eladus turned to see Dadgar leaning against the door of his home, his thin features drawn into an amused smile. “Only you would be so odd as to find companionship amongst the shrubs.”

“The shrubs don’t wound me as much as you do, my beloved,” Eladus hummed in mock hurt, turning his proud face back to his delicate trimming. Dadgar smiled and strolled over to him, shedding his cumbersome clothes and leaving his purchases from the market on the floor. He flopped on the soft ground and stretched languidly.

“It is useful for something though, you make a lovely outdoor bed. I needn’t even clean this one.” He craned his neck and saw Eladus was still ignoring him. He tapped a rhythm onto the man’s lower back with his fingertips and eventually wriggled over to him when he got no response. “Something the matter? Still aching?” The purple-skinned warrior nodded stiffly, sighing as he tried to loosen his neck. Dadgar pursed his lips.

“Let me put the shopping away, I’ll be with you in a minute.”

After a lengthy interlude, Eladus was left wondering where his partner had gone, only to jump out of his skin when the auburn hands of Dadgar wrapped around his eyes. The peevish sylvari laughed and kissed his other half, dropping to his hands and knees beside Eladus to get a better look at his work.

“Oh, is that something you put there?” he asked. Eladus followed where he was pointing, but couldn’t see anything but undergrowth. “Can’t see it? Over there, at the back.” Dadgar shuffled forwards on all-fours and half-clambered onto Eladus’ lap to point into the brush.

A glint caught Eladus’ eye. His gaze was drawn away from his precious plants and down the earth-tone skin that lined the centre of Dadgar’s back, all the way down to where his bright orange behind was waving. Where Eladus would usually find a hole, there was instead a dark purple jewel set into a shiny metal case. Dadgar’s head craned over his shoulder as he arched his back to give his partner a better view.

“Ah, perhaps you’ve caught sight of something more interesting altogether, hm?” Eladus chuckled.

“Did you set up this overly-elaborate display just to flirt so shamelessly?”

“A man can try. You haven’t been yourself of late and I want my partner back, if you please. I’m tired of you sulking around the bower, looking sorry for yourself. I thought I’d get something a little racy and cheer you up.”

“I appreciate that darling, but… I don’t know. I wouldn’t want to…” Dadgar was nodding as if he was listening whilst pushing Eladus gently to the floor, letting his lips brush against the wounded warrior’s to put a stop to his lazy protests.

“Relax my love, take a moment to not think and enjoy yourself. I’m all cleaned up, so you just enjoy yourself.” He busied himself with delicately removing the leafy skirt fashionable with sylvari men and was pleased to see his new piece of jewelry hadn’t gone unappreciated; Eladus’ cock was already half-hard. It started coarse and bumpy at the base and tapered quickly to a small bud-like point on the end, something that they had taken a long time to get used to in their intimate moments.

He freed his lover of the last of his clothes whilst Eladus shed his gloves and stretched his aching form across the velvety moss, finally relaxing into Dadgar’s trap. The latter shuffled down Eladus’ legs and ran his hands gently over his cock, easily recognising the bumps and veins and feeling them fade quickly to smooth stem, giving the tip a gently squeeze that made Eladus grunt. Dadgar reached over to where he had left his pack and fished for a bottle of scentless oil. He squeezed into onto his hand and massaged Eladus’ cock lovingly.

“Already?” his prone partner asked warily. “We haven’t even gotten to the foreplay. And what about…”

“I told you to relax, my beloved. I’ve got it all organised in advance.” He stuck his tongue out as his hand disappeared behind him, grunting slightly as he popped out the small metal plug from his behind. “This is just for you, to show my big strong champion how much he’s valued.” He shuffled forwards and guided Eladus’ hands to his hips, enjoying the warm, rough hands against his stomach as he positioned the slim tip of the cock against his entrance.

The pre-stretching was well worth it; Eladus cried out for a moment as his lithe lover bottomed out on his cock with a satisfied grunt, feeling the muscles tense and squeeze down onto him as his entire cock disappeared in a single stroke. The butt plug hadn’t prepared Dadgar for how long his partner was, and nothing could ever prepare him for the curious sensation of the stamen-like tip brushing his insides. He wriggled and smiled, almost laughing at the way it tickled him.

Eladus was looking like he was recovering from the jaw-dropping jolt of pleasure at hilting the slim sylvari in the opening act, so Dadgar got to work, rocking his hips back and forth. Eladus moaned and his fingers dug into amber flesh as he explored any part of Dadgar’s body he could reach. He’d been in too much pain to fool around with himself, and he felt his orgasm building quickly. Noticing Eladus’ hiking breaths, Dadgar raised himself up suddenly and stopped.

“Wha… What are you doing? Too much?” Eladus asked with concern.

“No. I can see you’re having your fair share of fun, but to be wholly honest with you,” he leaned over and whispered into Eladus’ ear, “I want you to get a little rough.” He gulped; Dadgar rarely spoke in such vulgar terms.

“I, um… I’m not sure I can.”

“Come on, you’re a big strong tree, you can manage it I’m sure.” He rolled his hips, drawing a moan of longing from Eladus before he raised back up. “Hold onto my hips lover, I’ll help you.”

Eladus smiled in appreciation and grabbed onto Dadgar’s hips. The fiery-haired sylvari braced his hand against the floor and bounced on his partner’s cock, feeling Eladus throw his weight into the thrusts more and more. They grunted and moaned as Eladus strained his every muscle to bury himself deeper, panting and crying out suddenly as his orgasm rushed through his aching body. He lay there for a minute or two, gritting his teeth as full aches washed through him anew, but wholly satisfied. Dadgar climbed off him with a sigh and fell onto the spongy ground, lacing their fingers together absently.

“Hopefully, that shows my hero what he’s fighting for, so you won’t one day decide that a life wandering the world far from me is the life for you.”

“No matter where I wander, I will always wander back to you, my love.”


End file.
